


【翻译】Love and Marriage 爱与婚姻 by astolat

by lotusfire666



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well，Reese先生，”Harold答道。“考虑到你已经花掉的，我实在不觉得你怎么能抱怨。”</p>
<p>“只是这实在不是个浪漫的求婚。”John惋惜地说。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Love and Marriage 爱与婚姻 by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love And Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729704) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 
  * A translation of [Love And Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729704) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



John一开始一直不明白为啥有人想要Miriam Hechel死，直到他转过转角，发现她等在那里，拿着把巨大的雨伞，用跟扩音器一样大的嗓门教训他像他这样的强壮的男人不应该跟踪毫无自保能力的老妇人甚至还试图危害他们的社会安全。她的整个训话一直持续着，间或有雨伞的重击，甚至当他一把把她拽去一边躲避追逐而来的杀手还在说——被她房东送来的，事实上说明，她是个只身阻挡了一个百万美金项目的钉子户。  
  
她用雨伞攻击了三十下之后终于意识到他是个好人，她完全没耽搁地把雨伞塞进一只胳膊底下，摸出她的智能手机，里面有她保存的所有和John年龄相差十岁以内的单身女子的照片和资料。“我不是犹太人。”John一边在垃圾箱上回击开火一边解释。完全没用。  
  
“没人是完美的，甜心，”Miriam说。“别担心，犹太人根据母系传承。现在来看看Alicia，这里，她是个律师，从她13岁起我就认识她了，她真是非常棒，那么聪明——”  
  
“ _我找好了安全屋，Reese先生。_ ”Harold在他耳朵里说，飞快地报出地址。  
  
“等等行吗！”John对Miriam说，推怂着她穿过后巷坐上出租车。  
  
到安全屋的路程花了20分钟，一路上Miriam从Amanda, Anita, Daphne, Jennifer, Jennifer, Jennifer, Judith, Leah, Rachel, Ruth, Sara一直说到 Yael。 “这儿，”她说，“微笑一下，你不需要总是这样严肃。”  
  
“什么？”John说，看过她：他一直在看着后窗提防他们是否被跟踪。Miriam飞快地照了几张相，打开了John的手——很重，对于她83岁的年纪来说她实在很有劲——当John试着从她手里抢夺相机时。  
  
“够了！怎么，你以为我要把你交给警方，在你从那 _杂碎_ 手里救了我的命之后？”她说。“女人也希望能够看看男人长得什么样，你知道的。 你做这一行不可能有什么好生活，总是需要救像我这样的老太婆。你需要有个人可以支持你，而那样的女人可不好找。你家人怎么样？你有家人吗？告诉我。”  
  
“你看，Miriam，”John说着，把钱塞给司机，把她搀出车子。“我真的不在售。”  
  
Finch在客厅里的褐色砂岩上从他的电脑上抬起眼睛。“你好，Hechel女士。”他对Miriam说。“我已经成功追踪到据测是从Hirschbaum先生的账户流出来的钱。”他转向John说。“那个杀手似乎是一位名叫Marco Ruiz的先生。Fusco警探已经安排了检查他财政状况的搜查令。如果我们可以把这些点连起来，应该足够结束这一切了。”  
  
“哦，”Miriam对John说，挑剔地上下看Finch。“你为什么不直接告诉我你有个男朋友？”  
  
Finch再深深地看了她一眼。这实在是补偿了不少John被用伞打的痛，而且当Miriam自己一屁股坐在桌子旁边，靠近Harold，严厉地问：“所以你们为什么不结婚？现在都合法化两年了！你是不是在占这个好孩子的便宜？”——这更补偿他了。  
  
Finch警告地扫了他一眼。  
  
“我要回去公寓那边看看是不是能揪出我们的杀手来。”John愉快地说。“你和Miriam可以好好聊聊我们的未来。不需要婚前协议！”他看到Miriam赞同地点头，转头眯缝着眼睛盯着Harold。  
  
不幸的是，四个小时后他回来，发现Harold已经升级了：他和Miriam坐在一起喝茶吃杂粮饼干，正在一起看一个Miriam好朋友的孙子开的网上结婚戒指销售目录。  
  
“你决定之后给我电话。”她对Harold说，把她的手机号写了下来。“我会确保他给你打折。你不用买全价的。”  
  
“我会的，Hechel太太，谢谢你。”Harold说，拿过号码，把她交给John，脸上一直带着微笑。Miriam在回去公寓的路上一直在教育John花了太多时间给Harold无偿送牛奶，他应该明白他值得更多。“但不用担心，”她严肃地说。“我已经说通他了：他是个好人，但哪怕好人有时候也需要懂点规矩。”  
  
“Harold，你知道如果你现在 _不打_ 这个电话，她将会发动半个纽约的人来找我们确保你没占我便宜。”John回到图书馆时说。  
  
“哦，我正打算打呢。”Harold无所谓地说。“订婚和结婚戒指的标价恶名昭著地远远超过他们实际价格。”John转过桌角，看到Harold正在看着纽约州结婚法案，另一窗口开着植物园场地出租页面。  
  
John眨了眨眼。他很欣赏Harold有时候愿意把事情做过头——这与他自己比偶然更经常地展现出相同倾向十分相合——但眼下这个好像有点极端了。Harold正在拿起他的手机。“是的，这里是Harold Wren，找Jacobsen先生——谢谢。Mark，你还好吗？我希望现在打扰你没问题，我打电话是有一个很特殊的要求——”  
  
John站了几分钟，但最后他拖了一把椅子过来坐下：Harold一直在认真地和他的律师讨论不动产规划和联邦法律说了差不多一个小时才挂掉。“这就是律师们以小时计费的问题。”Harold说。“有时候几乎不能让他们挂电话。”  
  
“Harold，”John说，现在已经非常好奇了。“我是不是错过了我们关系中的什么显著进展？”  
  
“我确实觉得我怎么会在Miriam的明智建议之前没想到这个是挺愚蠢的。”Harold说。“这非常方便地解决了最紧迫的问题——确切说你在Logan Pierce的慈善拍卖上狂欢花掉的——并且避免了以后出现类似情形。而且这也会非常有效地强化你作为John Wiley的假身份，但那个实际上只是附带价值。”  
  
“Well, 我很抱歉，Harold，”John说，一点也不抱歉。“但你如果说清楚一点如果那一千万会让你出现困难——”  
  
“不是数值的问题，”Harold说，对着他皱眉，依然恼火得极妙——那实在是John花掉最值的一千万美金。“是 _审查_ 的问题。Wiley先生有几百万美金在帐上，但那不能在一晚上转成一千万可流动现金。他的财政状况现在非常危险，而我不得不违反他们公司的规章转一大笔钱用以挽救他，这足以吸引太多注意力。而幸运的是，婚姻实质上可以减去所有的财产转移的障碍——”  
  
“Harold，”John问道。“你是叫我为了你的钱和你结婚吗？”  
  
“Well，Reese先生，”Harold答道。“考虑到你已经花掉的，我实在不觉得你怎么能抱怨。”  
  
“只是这实在不是个浪漫的求婚。”John惋惜地说。  
  
“我很遗憾单膝跪地会导致某些后续麻烦。”Harold说。“但我会给你一个很好的戒指补偿你的。”  
  
  
  
XXX  
  
  
  
那确实是个非常好的戒指：几个钛金和铂金的细圈，在手上厚度恰到好处，能感觉到坚实和舒适，除了一个方钻之外也不浮华。John已经喜欢用他的手指摩挲那些冰冷的细致凹槽，他拿出他最喜欢的手枪试了试：没问题。“但这真的值三个月工资么？”  
  
“戒指本身，几乎不，”Harold答道。“藏在钻石下面的紧急无线发射器模型让总价达到了1300万，我希望你会认同这是个像样的数额。”  
  
“这我接受。”John答道。但这戒指真正的价值却是Fusco脸上的表情。仅仅是那表演就让人印象深刻：他的脸在五分钟之内展现了23中不同的疑惑和惊慌，而这乐趣一直持续了一整天。  
  
“我只是说，我看着你呢，”Fusco低声对John说。“你在涮我。”  
  
“我被你对我感情里程碑的无动于衷伤害了，Lionel。”John答道。  
  
“嘘！”Carter嘘他们。  
  
“他在涮我们。”Fusco对Carter说。  
  
“你们俩是不是搞错了 _偷偷跟踪_ 一拨重武器毒贩的意思？”她问道。  
  
“想要和你们分享我的快乐难道真的是我的错？”John问。  
  
“是的。”Carter和Fusco异口同声。毒贩就在那时发现了他们，但John已经对跟踪感到无聊了，而且他们只有8个人，而且除了两个之外并没有 _真的_ 重武器。  
  
之后，Carter抱着手臂，怀疑且神态冷淡地看了眼他的戒指。“所以婚礼是什么时候？”  
  
“这个周六，”John说。“Harold想要快点。”是有什么预期税务截止日期之类的原因，John没怎么在意细节。“11点，在布鲁克斯区的植物园，我们需要见证人。”  
  
他们这才目瞪口呆地看着他。John十分希望Harold从建筑的监视摄像头里拍下了这一幕。  
  
“你 _租了_ 一个地方。”Fusco说，呆呆地。  
“你租了 _花园_ ？”Carter说。  
  
“Well，”John说。“Make-A-Wish在那里有一个公开的募捐会，Harold只是捐赠了场地的花销，交换他们把玫瑰园给空出来。到时候会有很多人来，你们可以从人群中溜进来，在那里和我们碰头，之后再溜出去——”  
  
“Holy shit，”Fusco说，瞪着他。“你是认真的。”  
  
“是啊，Lionel，”John柔声说，心情愉悦。“我是认真的，我们要结婚了。”  
  
他们呆站着对着他眨眼，突然Fusco哼了一声说。“好吧，好吧，okay：谁还能受得了你们其中一个呢？”他摇了摇头。“告诉四眼我希望他明白他把自己搞进什么里去了。”他意有所指地对John说，重重地冲去被分开困在车旁的毒贩那边去了。  
  
Carter盯着他远去的身影，然后转回头，不能确定地看着John。“Well——恭喜，我猜。”然后她调整了下情绪，忽然笑出声来。“好吧，你 _是_ 在涮我们：我不能假装说我猜到这会发生，但我很确定你们都想要它。”她笑得柔和了些。“恭喜。”  
  
John回以微笑，有些古怪地被打动：她为他、为他们高兴，这让他感觉很好。“谢谢。”他说，正打算让她继续说下去，Harold忽然在他耳朵里说话：“Reese先生，如果你结束了折磨我们的警探，我很遗憾我们刚刚接到我们今天第二个号码。”  
  
“在路上了。”他答道。“周六见。”他开心地对Carter说，小跑去了路边。  
  
这一周剩下的时间忙得不同寻常：5天9个号码。Finch需要求助Carter，直接给她一个号码甚至都没空细解。“什么，这就是你所有的，一个社会安全号？”她问。  
  
“很抱歉是的。”Harold说，在乘客座椅上疯狂地敲击：他还在查看15分钟前刚刚进来的新号码的基本信息，一个叫Arlene Delorno的家伙；他之前的那个号码，史丹顿岛的Jacinto Werner，正被用胶布捆着锁在后车厢里。“请尽你所能，警探，我会尽快联系你。”  
  
“机器慢下来什么的鬼话足够了。”John说着，踩下油门。“Harold，我们今天或者明天要去拿证。”  
  
“是，我意识到了。”Harold说。“不管如何我们要把Werner先生丢给官方：我们把车停在中心街100号，打电话叫人来，然后往下去到县政书记员办公室。我们可以之后在市中心乘地铁4号线。Delorno女士在扬基体育馆工作，每天的这时候我们最好乘地铁。”  
  
John不知道如果周六他们如果有号码怎么办，但他们周五晚上成功阻止了黄伟从布鲁克林桥上跳下来之后，机器安静下来了。他们瘫倒在John的公寓，彼此离得不远。第二天他们甚至还在金独角兽吃了早餐，才搭上地铁去植物园。  
  
温室的主入口处是个动物园，拥挤的人群进出不绝，很多家庭，小孩子们脸上涂着油彩。他们穿的西装有些过于正式，但附近有足够的工作人员，相比也不会太突出，何况Bear穿着它的服务背心。人群随着他们走下树林小径而渐渐稀薄，有规矩的标语写着 _玫瑰园关闭_ ：一条白色的细绳在他们走近的时候拦住了路。  
  
John把绳子解开让Harold和Bear进来，又在他们身后合上。“Gates法官说他会在凉亭那里和我们碰面。”  
  
“我希望他对你要他帮忙这事儿没有太紧张，”Harold说。“我猜想他一开始一定是以为你是要求更——”他突然僵住了，当他们走到楼梯的顶部时。Bear的耳朵向前竖了起来，John赶上两步追上他，也停住了。  
  
这是个很大的正式的花园，以规整的几何切割分块，花床边有宽大的走道。从中心走廊到底部的凉亭是空着的。Gates法官和Fusco、Carter一起站在凉亭的屋顶下。  
  
其他的走道全部站满了人，安静地，且不同寻常地各自独立——完全不和别人说话，很多人是一个人来的：一个鱼龙混杂的群体，有老有少还有家庭，包含了整个城市的所有阶层所有人种，西装革履嬉皮褴褛还有一些穿制服的。有一些在暗中地观察着其他人，警惕又好奇；另一些低着头，手放在口袋里，弯着腰；等待。  
  
John首先注意到的是一大群人，他自动地感到一阵危险，然后人们开始回头来看他们，他的眼睛开始一个个认出人来——Theresa Whitaker，和她的阿姨在一起，头发扎了起来穿着漂亮的裙装，高了三公分。Janos Varga和他的妻子，在一个板凳旁边；他坐着，身旁有一根拐杖靠在板凳上。Ernie Trask穿着运动长裤，手臂抱在胸前站在北门笑得一脸灿烂。Miranda Salzgeber，那个瑞士大使馆的案子里的姑娘。那个又高又瘦穿着正式衬衣打着领带的黑少年Reese花了一秒才认出来是Darren McGrady。Sofia Campos，晒黑了，穿着一件短短的设计师裙子。  
  
Bear呜咽了一声，有些焦虑不安。最终Harold，非常僵硬地，迈出了第一步。John把手放在他手肘上，不确定他是在扶稳Harold还是他自己，他们一起走向楼梯，穿过石门。John想也许当他们走下去之后，当他不用看到整个庞大的人群时他会更轻松些：他没有。他认出了每一个从眼角滑过的脸：每一个都曾在Finch的玻璃墙上贴着，一个号码或联系到另一个号码，扎扎实实的一大群人都围绕着他们。  
  
Harold一直盯着地面。他的呼吸急促强烈，近乎喘息，他的脸色苍白，脸颊红得明艳。John和Harold保持步履一致，走过通向凉亭的长长一路：他完全不知道他怎么做到的。他们最后走到后，他看向Carter和Fusco：如果只注视着他们脸多少会有点帮助。他们都穿着正式的制服，笑得很开心。  
  
“你不会以为我们就这样让你们俩私奔了吧？”Fusco说。他伸手接过Bear的缰绳。“你们哪一个拿了戒指？”  
  
“我——是。”Harold过了一会儿才回答，半呛住似的。他胡乱摸索着口袋递给Fusco那盒子。Carter站到了John的身边。  
  
“你还好么？”她安静地问，有些好笑但很温暖。  
  
John不知道他能够说什么。“你怎么——”  
  
“记得我曾经想要抓到你吗？”她答道。“所有那些档案都很方便地在手上呢。别担心。”她加了一句。“每个人都知道规矩：溜进来，溜出去。但是，Well——我想他们应该享有这样的机会在这里。”  
  
Gates正在和Harold说话。John忽然意识到他们从未见过。Gates转过身对着John微笑。“你准备好了么？”他问道。  
  
他身后的走道也是满的。所有的从中心辐射出去的走道都是满的。“是的。”John无助地答道。  
  
Gates抬高了声音。“朋友们，”他说。“我们今天聚集在这里——”  
  
所有的话都模糊了，所有的人都从那绿色的海洋和黑色的树枝间站了起来。John试着不去看别的地方只盯着Harold的手，攥着自己的手紧得发疼，但他一直捕捉到许多张脸——Selma, Josh, Paula, Miranda, Jordan, Fermin。他从未意识到——总是有其他的号码，新号码。他从未想过——  
  
John强迫自己成功地说出：“我愿意。”尽管他把戒指穿上Harold的手指时他的手颤抖得不成样子。Harold的声音听起来也很奇怪，John最终终于抬头：Harold直直地、全神贯注地注视着他，他的眼睛是震惊的，他在看——在看着——John感到自己的呼吸变成短促激烈的喘息。他心如擂鼓。他向Harold迈出不顾一切的一步，Harold的坚实有力的手已经伸向了他，捧住了他的脸，他们已经在接吻了——即使Gates正在说：“我现在宣布你们的婚姻成立——显然还不够快。”所有的人都在他们周围笑了起来——笑着的，活着的，被拯救了的。  
  
  
XXX  
  
  
人们之后安静地鱼贯而出，就像Carter之前保证的那样，消失在植物园的蔓生地带和隔壁的募捐会噪声里。大部分没试着和他们说话。Miriam撑着雨伞走过时亲吻了他的脸颊说：“Mazel Tov!(希伯来语恭喜)”。Logan Pierce试着说服他们去某个据说有超好鸡尾酒的地下酒吧参加事后派对，但这次他轻易地接受了“不”这个回答，拍拍John的肩膀消失了。然后Sammy和Veda Cruze带来了两岁的Leila，害羞地把她的脸藏在Sammy的肩膀后。然后John知道自己完了。他的手一定抓得很紧，因为Harold缩了下，转过身来飞快地找了借口，拽着John和他一起离开。  
  
靠近的门旁边有一辆车在等着。整个过程不到20分钟，回程的路上时间花的更长。一路上他们谁都没有说话。车停在Harold Wren的公寓楼下一个私人车库里。门卫在电梯旁边点头。John之前来过几次，已经足够脸熟。上周来了两次：这是计划中的一部分。Harold慢下了脚步，停了下来，正式地介绍了他，说 _丈夫_ 。John对着恭喜机械地微笑。  
  
公寓在四十三层。John走进客厅，站着看向窗外的自由女神像，港口有细细一条闪光；在零区竖起的新塔是巨大一块，已经比上次他过来这里时高了两层。  
  
Bear转来转去探索新地方。John听见他的指甲划着厨房地板和他找到水碗时他的舌头舔动的声音。Harold坐在沙发上面朝窗外，十分僵硬。John在他身边坐下。他们曾打算在John溜出这房子之前吃晚餐。茶几上放着罩好的盘子，旁边是香槟桶，因为冰冷而结露，还有两个漂亮的精切玻璃长杯——Harold的玩笑。John注视着那冷凝的水滴隆起、结成，忽然滴流落下，和那铺展的水洼融为一体。  
  
“John，”过了一会儿，Harold说。他的声音很正式，紧紧地控制着。“我真不敢相信——我意识到我还从未感谢过你——”  
  
这太过了。John捂住了脸，不能自已地弯下了腰，哭了出来。一声刺耳的，动物般的声音撕裂了他的喉咙。他有这么多年没有哭——他再也没哭过了，自从——波西尼亚，跪倒在他杀掉的第一个人的尸体旁，满是尘土污泥，满是伤痕累累，满是惊恐恶心，血染双手，嘴含铁锈，那玻璃般的眼睛死去了却仍瞪视着他，控告着他： _杀人犯，杀人犯_ ，他们说。他一直都再清楚不过自彼时起那就是他了，那就是——  
  
Harold的手碰到他的肩膀，拥抱着他，John滑到他的腿上，把自己的脸埋进他柔软的细羊毛裤子里，感觉到Harold在他身上弯下腰来。Harold的手圈着他，遮罩着他，而他一直哭，扭曲的、难听的抽泣。这感觉美妙得无与伦比。他一点都不想停：被持有，被爱，心扉敞开。他让这一切发生，甩脱一切，直到他从里到外彻底地空了，太高兴以至于他无法再哭下去。  
  
“John，”Harold有些焦虑地说着，抚摸着他。“John，我亲爱的——”John直起身来，用手背脏脏地擦过脸，径直地冲向Harold的嘴，磨蹭着他的脑袋直到他可以用自己的嘴接上他的，再次地亲吻着他。  
  
Harold用双手抓住他的脸，吻了回来，笨拙地，也同样不顾一切。他们胡乱地脱掉衣服直至赤诚以待，衣服甩到一边，横躺在沙发上紧靠着彼此，John的腿夹在Harold的腿间，Harold的手温暖而坚实地放在他的后背中间，扶住他。  
  
他们磨蹭着彼此，喘息着，像青少年一样。John把脸埋在Harold脖颈的温暖凹陷里，用鼻子蹭着，在他的皮肤上呼吸，Harold把两只手放进了他的衬衣里，深深地张开，占有似的滑过每一寸皮肤，他的手指滑上John的后颈，伸进他的头发。John在Harold的肩膀上呻吟，尽可能地用劲顶他的大腿，用自己的腿前后摇晃。Harold喘着气，抓住John的臀部，把他们拉得更紧些。  
  
John翻了个身躺倒让Harold控制，把手插进他们之间，伸进他们打开的裤子里。他把他们的内裤扯了出来，抓住两人的分身，他的头向后倒向靠垫。Harold低着头，下巴贴到他的胸膛，用力抽插，不规律地，美妙地。John毫无预兆地射了出来，不能自已地用自己的手摩擦着Harold也让他射了出来。他们两个的精液喷溅在他的肚子上，西装上，还有沙发上。  
  
他们瘫软着从沙发上不知不觉滑了下来，没力气地靠在它旁边，并肩躺在波斯毯上。Harold的领带依然在他脖子上晃荡，John的衬衣上依然有一个坚守着的扣子挂着，他们的袖口松了，裤子大敞。一道炽烈的橙色、金色和蓝色抹过房子外面。太阳落下去了，万家灯火冉冉升起。  
  
“Harold，”John柔声说，并不是个问句，只是想要含着Harold的名字。但Harold还是回答了他，他的手背轻轻地刷过John的脸颊，温柔地。John贴向它。  
  
“你想不想要些牛排？”过了一会儿，Harold问，看向晚餐盘。他们把食物拿了过来，把盘子放在腿上吃起来，Bear走了过来，John偷偷喂它几口。  
  
“你带着他，我来清理。”Harold之后说。John扣好裤子上的扣子，套上外套，把Bear带下去在街区很快地转了一圈，对着门卫点头。这是个凉爽的好夜晚。转角有间杂货铺，John碰了碰耳机：“我们需要牛奶吗？”  
  
“不，但你可以带上来一些鸡蛋。”Harold说。John想了想，还买了一磅咖啡，一些看起来不错的水果，几罐基本的调料：Harold对没有微波炉和电话介入的烹饪有毫无理由的偏见。  
  
他对着收银处的女人微笑，捧着他的购物袋回家。Harold把盘子都扔进了水池里，正在紧盯着被污染的沙发，表情有点痛苦。“小苏打。”John说着，在碗里把水果排好。  
  
“清扫服务。”Harold干巴巴地回应。他揉了揉Bear的头。Bear喷了下气，躺回了他自己的窝。  
  
卧室在大厅的另一端，床又大又豪华，一整面墙的玻璃窗，Harold按了个按钮就都暗下来了。“真不错。”John说，赞赏地伸展着身体，伸出手来把自己的手指和Harold的交缠，接着朝他滚了滚，再次吻了他，吻了又吻。Harold把他抱得更紧了些，他们最后挤在这庞大的床中间，温暖又贴近。家。  
  
“你知道，这真是太糟了。”John打着哈欠说，调整着姿势。  
  
“嗯？”Harold哼了一声，靠着他已经快要睡着了。  
  
“我们应该登记的。”John说。  
  
Harold勉强睁了一只眼睛怀疑地盯着他看。John耸耸另一边肩膀：“我一直想要一个搅拌机。”  
  
“我可以给你 _弄_ 一个搅拌机。”  
  
“那不一样了。”John悲伤地说。Harold发出一声微微不满的声音。John用手指梳理过Harold的头发。“尽管我确实很喜欢厨宝。”他加了一句。  
  
“你不会是—— _计划_ 搞得很难养？”Harold问，声音模模糊糊，有些怀疑。  
  
“装门面是很重要的。”John答道。“我们不希望人们错误地以为我们是为什么结婚的。”  
  
  
XXX  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
John在阳光中醒来，Harold在他身旁翻身。他们面面相觑。John谨慎地靠前，感觉有些怪异地不安，但Harold也在别扭地靠前，然后他们就在接吻了：一开始很笨拙，鼻子放到错误的地方，胡渣刮擦到一起。然后Harold偏了偏头，John也转了转，他们合拍了，十分甜蜜。John感觉到Harold在他唇下微笑，当他们被迫分开来呼吸时，他们对着彼此大笑起来，有些不能控制，一半不敢置信。  
  
他们起了床，在厨房的餐桌边慵懒地用早餐：咖啡、茶和煎蛋。“没号码？”John问道，清洗着盘子，Harold从前门走了进来，拿着报纸，脸上有些茫然：他给John看都市版的头条： _没有严重犯罪的一天_ 。  
  
“嗯，”John问。“这发生得多么？”  
  
“偶尔，但按数据来说不太可能发生在每年的这个时候。”Harold答道。  
  
“我猜我们只是——好运气？”John说。他和Harold看着对方。“机器应该不可以控制人们决定实施犯罪的时间。”  
  
“不，不，显然不。”Harold说。“除非——”他顿住了。“除非当我们知道它们的时候。”他慢慢地说。  
  
他们再次低头看向报纸。“那可 _真是_ 非常拥挤的一周。”John说道。  
  
“我确定这是个巧合。”Harold过了一会儿后回道。  
  
电话响起的时候Harold正在洗澡。John花了一分钟才找到它，因为并不是放在厨房台面上的那个在响，而是一个沉得要命的古董拨号式电话，深深藏在一个橱柜里，后面有一些墙体被挖掉了，它直接连结到这栋建筑的电话网线上。John接起电话，抄写到放在电话旁边的小白板上： _Kaleidoscope AG, Polytechnical WH, Victorious RM_ 。  
  
到回去工作的时间了。他微笑起来，抬手要放下听筒，然后他顿住了，又拿了回来。“谢谢 _你_ 。”他柔声说。也许是他的想象，但他觉得他听见在另一端有轻微的数据敲击声，回答了他。  
  
  
  
  
  
-end-


End file.
